


[Podfic] An Acquired Taste

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef!Sherlock, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an injury forces adventure and travel photographer John Watson to take more sedate jobs, he worries he might be bored – until he meets Chef Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

Length: 1:09:18  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7c4ii8nnnizz9zf/An_Acquired_Taste.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/acquired-taste) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [Winter Winds](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_-nYA5BWDA) -Mumford&Sons


End file.
